


【锤基】The God（叔叔锤X侄子基）

by VVVera



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 年龄差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 真的番外比正文多字啊！本来想写迷之王储来着，就是……这孩子怎么蹦出来的，这种感觉……天，真的搞不清这个怀孕方面和对战什么的啊！所以剧情很多，肉很少……复联人出没……有一些雷2剧情和自己的修改………





	1. Chapter 1

“Silence！”  
永恒之枪敲击着地面，众神之父的声音回荡在宫殿。  
Thor，众神之父的义弟，从青年时期就随着Odin征战，兄弟二人合作无间。如今的众神之父不再驰骋沙场，但他的义弟还是一如既往地骁勇善战，为他维护九界和平。

刚刚得胜归来的Thor，摘了头盔，放下手中的Mjolnir，单膝跪在Odin面前等待着。多年的征战也让岁月侵蚀着Thor，金色的头发和胡须也掺杂着白霜，细纹也爬上了他的脸。  
“Thor，我的兄弟，雷霆之神，你又一次为九界带来了安定。”Odin站起身看着自己的兄弟，浑厚的声音响起，“你可以选择你任何想要的，金银宝物，九界的奇珍异兽，亦或是美丽的女神……”  
“伟大的Odin。”Thor闻言打断了Odin，“金银会玷污我的双眼，野兽我能够自己征服它们……至于女神？我尊重和喜爱她们，不带任何情欲。”  
众神闻言，在低声讨论，大家都认为已列入神位的Thor无私的为阿斯加德奉献，竟然拒绝了所有的奖赏。

正当殿上响起对雷神的称赞时，Thor勾起嘴角，缓缓开口：“我只想要Loki，我的哥哥。”  
长久的静默被一阵阵窸窣打破，众神的话锋一转，便开始对雷神指指点点，众所周知，Loki Odinson是众神之父唯一的儿子，未来神域的继承人，Thor此举，无疑是觊觎了王位。  
永恒之枪再一次响起，大殿上只剩众神沉重的呼吸声。Odin瞪着王座之下的Thor，后者毫不避讳地与Odin对视。他不要金银，不贪美色，更不仅仅满足于神位。他要的，是众神之父的独子，Loki Odinson。

Thor站起身，“您说的，我可以选择任何我想要的，请将Loki嫁给我！”

——  
众神之父与王后在寝宫中交谈，他们并不愉快，王后哭着问她的丈夫，为什么要将他们唯一的孩子嫁给Thor！他是Loki的叔叔！  
Odin无奈，无论如何他也没料到Thor会问他要Loki，可是的的确确是他在众神面前答应Thor的“任何要求”。现在也只好祈祷Thor看在Loki还是个孩子的份上，请他同意取消婚约，在Loki成年之前。

Thor曾经迎娶过一位女神，他的第一任妻子Sif，是一位骁勇善战的女武神，她可以随着众神征战，丝毫不畏惧冷酷的战争。她也可以换下战袍，洗手做羹汤，成为Thor最温柔的港湾。但Sif在与约顿海姆的战斗中牺牲了，可怜的Sif甚至没留下任何血脉，死前也没能和自己的丈夫在一起。  
自那之后，也有不少人向Thor进献过女人，精灵，甚至女巨人，不过都被Thor拒绝了。人人都道他是思念亡妻，却没人知道他和Sif的感情只限于相敬如宾。

至于Thor对Loki的感情。  
Thor喜欢他，小家伙每次见到他都喜欢搂着他的腿，奶声奶气的叫叔叔，Thor每每见到Loki，都会蹲下身子揉揉小家伙的头发，这时Loki会用吃过甜点的嘴亲吻他的下巴。  
雷神的野心随着年岁的增长而日益膨胀，他开始垂涎于阿斯加德神王的位置。众神说的没错，他提出与Loki缔结婚约确实是为了王位，他不满足自己常年征战，获得威名却只能还是一人之下。

——  
此时的Loki已经听到侍女们的低声议论，他还未成年，所以他没有资格参与前殿的议政。身为一个话题的主人公，还是听侍女说的，他要和自己的叔叔缔结婚约，父亲甚至同意了！  
Loki没说过自己对Thor的情感，他的确混杂着一些不同于晚辈对长辈的爱慕，但又怎么能分辨的出那不是少年单纯的悸动。

Loki依旧和从前一样与Thor拥抱，之后便无可避免的谈起婚事。  
Thor扶着Loki的脖子，与他对视，“Loki，你知道吗？我每次从战场上回来，就期待你能跑出来抱着我，这让我很安心。”他用拇指轻轻摩挲着Loki的脸颊，“虽然我现在问可能有些晚了，但是……你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
从未涉世的Loki被Thor炙热的目光灼伤，他点点头，Thor吻上了他的嘴唇。和从前一样甜甜的，只是浅尝即止，Thor要等到Loki成年。

Loki的成人式举办的十分隆重，毕竟他还是神域的王子殿下，不过此时的主角在宴会开始之后就躲在了寝殿里。  
他明白成年意味着什么。  
侍女已经去请了教授他情事的女神，Loki不觉得这种事是成人式必要的程序，何况，他和Thor有着婚约。

从Loki寝殿出来的侍女撞上了迎面走来的Thor。  
Thor熟知今晚的流程，他拦住了离开的侍女，他不想让其他人去教Loki如何成为一个成年的神，只是不想，他不去在意心底的酸涩是怎么回事。

——  
推开寝殿大门，迎接Thor的是一支茶杯。Thor没有躲闪，杯子撞到他的铠甲，掉在地上碎成一片。  
Loki抬头看到是Thor，冲上前去抱住他，一言不发的钻进Thor怀里。Thor搂着怀里的小家伙，拍了拍Loki的后背，“怎么了？王子殿下，成人礼办的不合心意吗？”  
Loki闻言僵直着身体，过了好一会儿才闷闷地说：“我……不想……”  
“什么？不想什么？说出来。”Thor明知故问。  
Loki对上Thor的眼睛，“我不想和其他人做……但是今晚……”  
Thor轻轻吻了Loki的额头，不由自主的说出来，“那我教你？”  
回应Thor的是Loki轻轻点头。

Thor抱起Loki将他放在床上，放下床幔，把两个人与外界隔绝。  
Loki的身体依然僵硬着，他任由Thor层层褪下他的衣服，然后Thor牵引着他的手给自己宽衣解带。  
等到两人赤裸相见，Loki发呆的看着Thor，常年的战争给Thor身上增添了许多伤疤，但他的身材依旧健壮。Loki伸手抚摸着Thor的疤痕，喃喃自语，“一定很疼吧……”  
Thor抓住Loki的手，放在唇边轻吻，“是很疼，当时感觉自己快死了。”  
Loki的眼睛浸满泪水，一点一点轻吻着Thor的勋章。Thor被Loki吻的心痒痒的，他撑起Loki的下巴与他亲吻，不同于第一次的嘴唇接触，Loki能感受到Thor的强硬，Loki被吻到忘记呼吸，这时Thor的舌头侵入Loki的口腔，两个人互相追逐交缠。

Loki眼里终于承受不住，流出泪来，这是不可避免的生理特征，但在Thor眼里却觉得这样的Loki十分动人。是的，他已经长大了，不再是那个自己可能单手抱起的小家伙了。  
他会嫁给他。  
Thor让Loki躺在床上，自己欺身上前吻着Loki雪白的脖颈，上面很快充满着点点红莓，Loki咬紧嘴唇不让自己发出声音，可Thor却不想错过Loki的轻吟，他开始去舔弄Loki胸前的乳头。柔软的触感使得Loki不自觉得舔舔嘴唇，“唔……”Thor满意的听到Loki的声音，越发卖力地“折磨”Loki的乳头。  
Thor的双手抚摸着Loki的身体，他能感受到身下的王子殿下轻轻颤抖。Loki想要Thor去亲吻另一边，可是还是拉不下面子，只能悄悄侧身。  
Thor明白Loki的意图，“Loki，你可以自己来。”Thor说着，拉过Loki的手让他自己去抚摸另一边的乳头。Loki只有在洗澡的时候才会接触自己敏感的地方，这样的感觉真的不一样。  
就在Loki沉浸在新鲜的感受中，Thor握住了Loki的阴茎开始撸动，两个人相抵额头粗喘着，Loki实在经不住Thor的触碰，厚茧带给Loki另一番感受，很快让他射了出来。

Thor吻了吻Loki汗涔涔的头发，将手指涂抹上Loki的精液，探进了Loki的后穴。  
“嗯……Thor叔叔……”  
Loki再射过一次之后便昏昏的，无意识的称呼Thor，却让叔叔本人的阴茎越发的硬挺，甚至发疼。Thor开始加快了手指抽插的速度，不过精液的润滑还是不够，Thor将手指抽出，凑到Loki唇边。  
青年的唇舌柔软湿热，Loki有些拒绝那些刚刚插在自己后穴的手指。Thor便在他的嘴里进出，等到足够湿润后，又开始在后穴里进行扩张。  
Thor粗壮的阴茎刺入Loki身体里的时候，两个人拥抱在了一起，Loki搂紧Thor承受着他的戳刺，后穴的肿胀感让Loki不由得收紧，Thor扣住Loki的肩膀卖力的抽插。Loki的阴茎在两人腹部摩擦间再次释放，环住Thor的双腿软了下来。  
Thor捏着Loki的下巴交换着空气，加快了下身的动作，直到全部射进Loki体内。

等到Thor完全退出来后，Loki实在抵挡不住困意睡了过去。Thor抱起Loki去浴室给他清理了身体，重新裹上睡袍。  
Thor站在床边看着Loki的睡颜，穿好衣服离开。

就当作是成年礼物吧。

 

————————————————————————  
二

婚礼选在了Loki成年礼后的第三个月，这是Thor提议的。两个人心照不宣的没有提到那晚的事，要不是身上的痕迹和酸痛，Loki会以为那是自己做的一场梦。

神域继承人的婚礼空前盛大，Loki穿着一身象征纯洁的白色礼服一步步走向神殿，彩色的宝石在阳光下熠熠生辉，可是没有一个比得上Loki绿宝石的眼睛，那里柔情似水，充满着对未来的向往和紧张。  
Thor站在大殿上等待着他的伴侣，军中生活使他无论何时都站得笔挺。随着欢呼声转身，那一刻，Thor真正明白了阿斯加德视若珍宝的王子殿下是如此动人心弦。他正一步一步走向他，步子坚定，但一双紧紧捏着礼袍的手暴露了他的紧张。

Loki看到Thor向他伸出了手，思绪不由得回到了成人礼的那晚，他清楚的记得这双手是如何触碰自己，抚摸自己，让自己释放。Loki感觉到自己的脸在发烫，他拼命赶跑脑子里的场景，牵起Thor的手。

婚礼的仪式并不繁琐，礼成之后迎来了众神期待已久的宴会。  
尽管有人还是觉得Thor与Loki结婚是另有目的，但是众神之父都没有再反对，他们就只要好好享受宴会就好了。  
Odin与Frigga端坐在上位，Loki和Thor则坐在两侧，原本的位置就是如此，只不过现在Thor和Loki的身份发生了转变。

Loki没什么胃口，他只觉得自己的胃被人攥在手里，干呕的感觉只能靠不断喝水才能压下，不过Loki忘记了，宴会上永远都是喝不完的美酒。  
宴会的后半场，神王与神后已经退场，Thor这时才能肆无忌惮地注视着Loki，王子殿下喝了太多的酒，脸上染着红晕，脑袋一点一点的。  
没有人在意宴会主角什么时候离场，他们只要有足够美酒佳肴便可以直到天亮。

——  
Loki是被Thor一路抱回寝宫的，小王子由于燥热，胡乱的扯着自己的衣服，此时的Loki已经领口打开，白皙的胸膛一样变得绯红一片。  
Thor看得口干舌燥，这么多年来，他从未如此渴望一个人。他以为性事从来只是疏解欲望的行为而已，没有一定是谁，没有非他不可。可是Thor知道，他想要Loki，但他也没忘记自己的目的是什么，Odin已经承诺将赐给Thor一块分地，Thor麾下的军队也归他所有。

“嗯……难受……”  
怀里的人迷迷糊糊的，把Thor的思绪扯了回来。他轻轻吻着Loki的头顶，额头，凑近还可以闻到Loki嘴里的酒香。

Thor抱着Loki上了床，合衣躺在一起，Thor享受着这短暂的温存。因为怀中的小家伙已经将自己的衣服脱掉，胡乱的扯过被子盖在身上。  
这样的Loki，Thor还是第一次看到，老实说，只有他一个人能够看到，并且只有他一个，这让Thor很满足，他自顾自地脱下与Loki相配的礼服，上前环住身边的小醉猫。  
Loki因为突然的热源而微微挣扎一下，但很快习惯之后，便搂住了Thor的腰，不断的往Thor怀里蹭。

Thor被Loki无意的撩拨硬了起来，他还是第一次占有一个喝醉的人。  
Thor从怀里捧起Loki的脸与他亲吻，如他所想，Loki口里是最甘甜的美酒，Thor忘情的扫过Loki的口腔，企图将他融化掉。  
嘴唇分开时还带着银丝，Loki瞪大了眼睛看着Thor，但他知道Loki还没清醒，他冲着自己傻笑，嘴里喃喃道：“Thor……叔叔……”  
得好好跟他说说了，Thor抚摸着Loki的脸，后者像只小猫一样蹭了蹭。

“Loki……叫我Thor，虽然我很喜欢在我操你的时候听你叫我叔叔，但我现在是你的丈夫了。”  
闻言Loki搂住了Thor，醉酒的人的力气也不小，他把Thor往自己这边一带，坏心眼的向Thor耳朵边吹气。  
“Thor……Thor叔叔，我就在这儿，你还等什么？”

没错，这是他们的新婚之夜，Thor原本想着这次不要做到底，握着Loki的手或者夹在他腿间解决完就好了，谁知道这个小家伙喝醉了竟然会撩拨自己。  
Thor退到下方，Loki已经睡了过去，完全没注意对方准备做什么。  
室内的温度怡人，Thor抛开棉被，那太妨碍他了。Thor吻了一下Loki的阴茎，一只手撸动着茎身，一只手在Loki腿根来回磨蹭。

“唔嗯……”Loki哼了一声，Thor抬头一看，轻声笑了笑，埋下头继续亲吻Loki。  
Thor从未如此温柔的对待的任何人，但现在骄傲的雷神愿意含住自己伴侣的阴茎，为他口交，Loki的身体很干净，气味也很淡，Thor一点也不会反感，专注的上下舔弄。

Loki比上次更加敏感，受不住Thor湿软的舌头和口腔，很快的射了出来，射进了Thor的嘴里。  
毫不知情并且甚是享受的王子摸了摸自己的肚皮，想要翻身的动作让Thor直接给他转了一百八十度，趴在床上Loki咂了咂嘴。  
Thor就就着口中的精液给Loki润滑，掰开饱满的臀瓣在后穴戳刺。细微的口水声从Thor口中溢出，就像在品尝什么美味甜品一样。

Thor将Loki的臀部抬高，握住自己的阴茎挺进Loki的后穴，Loki仅仅是皱了皱眉，继续酣睡。Thor环住Loki的腰进出，那里面让Thor想念，是的，他想念Loki的身体，仅仅一次就让他欲罢不能。  
Thor压下身体去亲吻Loki的后颈和背部，他想要Loki身上全部是自己的印记，就像野兽标记领地一样宣誓自己的主权。

起初Thor还保持着一定的频率，直到Thor顶到一处，Loki还是不自觉收紧后穴，紧致得让Thor差点射了出来，他开始加快进出的速度，Loki开始乱扭了起来，胳膊乱挥，Thor从后边按住Loki的双手，沾着汗液的胸膛紧贴着Loki的后背，Thor终于释放了出来，吻了吻Loki的耳朵。

迷迷糊糊的Loki在Thor身下一抖，晚上席间喝了太多酒，竟然在高潮的同时被Thor操尿了。  
Thor笑着拍拍Loki的脑袋，他得收拾干净，不然明天小王子醒来一定会羞死，不过Thor也想看看Loki害羞的样子。最后在短暂的权衡下，还是将Loki抱到软榻上，自己默默的收拾满床狼藉。

——  
“早啊，我亲爱的丈夫，我想早上你已经清醒了，我们是不是要继续晚上未完成的事呢？”Thor的声音有些戏谑，他感受到了身边人的苏醒，好笑的盯着Loki。  
Loki揉揉眼睛，“什么事情不能一会儿说吗？”  
王子殿下的起床气还是有的，他一点都不想思考昨晚有什么事情非要大早上说，他只是想睡个回笼觉而已。  
Thor俯下身子亲了一口Loki，“不是用说的，是用做的……”

等到快正午时，Thor才带着Loki去见Odin和Frigga。  
神后拉着Loki去了一边，“我的孩子，我向Freya替你要了祝福，她是生育之神，我祈祷她能赐予你和Thor一个孩子。”  
Frigga的做法不是没由来的，Thor没有子嗣，Loki又是阿斯加德王位继承人，子嗣对于一位王来说是必要的，也是巩固王位的手段。

“孩子……”  
Loki在心底重复，他没有想过这个问题，他只是，只是很喜欢和Thor在一起的感觉。

梦想成真的感觉。

————————————————————————

三

兵变来的突然，Thor终是忍不住了，他怕他越陷越深，陷在Loki的柔情蜜意中。所以他趁着Odin进入沉睡，软禁了Frigga，哄骗着Loki去陪着他的母亲。

婚后的日子过得过分安逸，安逸到Thor想要放弃自己夺位的计划就这样和Loki在一起，直到进入英灵殿。

Loki如今还沉浸在与Thor的“幸福”婚姻中，他只是听Thor说外敌来犯，他希望自己和母亲在一起，这样他才能够确保自己不受伤害。  
Thor回到自己的封地，带领着军队占领了金色的大殿，不久前他才和Loki在这里举行了婚礼。  
他拿起永恒之枪，宣称Odin让他接管神域。

——  
Loki自婚后习惯了他和Thor身份的转化，变成了现在这样的粘人模样。  
“Thor！”  
Loki还是会叫他的名字，会奔向他，与他拥抱，现在更会与他亲吻。Loki对Thor的爱意丝毫不加掩饰，他的眼神一直追着Thor，他甚至想过了，他们会有个孩子，或者像自己一样，但他更希望孩子有着Thor的金头发蓝眼睛，他想知道小Thor会是怎样的可爱。

现在，Loki的眼中一片死寂，没有任何情绪波动。  
他已经哭过了。  
Loki在Thor走后就发现了异常，他和母亲不能踏出Fensalir一步。就算是保护，阿斯加德还不至于连大门都守不住！  
他听到看守他们的侍卫说，Thor回来了，他本以为自己可以重见天日，直到听到他们说Thor坐上了王座。

一切，一切都是假的！  
Loki是个聪明人，他明白了为什么Thor会向Odin请求和自己结婚。曾经所有的温柔现在都是一把尖刀刺进Loki心里，Loki不知所措，他抱着Frigga痛哭，眼泪决堤一样的止不住，但是他心中的洞更大，从那里流出的是血。

Thor不敢去见Loki，他不知道怎么面对他，驰骋沙场，英勇无敌的雷神，在他小丈夫这里退缩了，他该求Loki原谅他吗？他现在说爱他显然没有一点说服力，可那是真的，Thor真的爱上了Loki，尽管曾经是带着目的的。

好在如今Thor还没有想着来对付他们母子二人，Frigga能感受到Loki对Thor的爱，正是因为如此，她也感受到了Loki现在对Thor的恨意。  
Loki就一直面无表情地待在床上，他在想Thor什么时候来处决他，毕竟他还是个王位合法继承人。他恨死Thor了，如果他站在自己面前，说不定会变出匕首割破他的喉咙。

对了，魔法！  
显然母子俩想到一块去，Thor是个战士，自然没有考虑了由女巫抚养长大的神后和她养大的王子会使用魔法逃脱。  
原本Loki想要和Frigga一起走，但是神后拒绝了，一个人的目标不大，她和Loki一起用魔法将Loki传送到了华纳海姆。  
Frigga再怎么说也是华纳神族的公主，她让Loki去借兵以便夺回王位。Loki现在双目通红，他只想将冰冷的利器刺进Thor的身体。

——  
“Loki……”  
Thor得知Loki逃走之后反而松了口气，他去见了Frigga，神后平静的请求Thor让她去陪伴自己的丈夫。  
他同意了。他只想自己的负罪感能少一点，军中已经有人提议尽快处决众神之父一族，他却只能挥手敷衍掉，他怎么舍得Loki。

等到Loki带着华纳神族的军队与他兵戎相见时，Thor艰难的扯了扯嘴角，叫出来朝思暮想的人的名字。  
Loki抬起头，像个天生的王者，“雷神Thor，背叛与众神之父的誓言，背叛阿斯加德。我，Loki Odinson，阿斯加德的王子及合法继承人，代表众神清理叛徒。”  
他说的那么平静，可是他在见到Thor的时候双手在颤抖，他勒紧缰绳，企图让自己冷静。他要杀了Thor，要杀了他！

Loki一声令下两军交战，一直拥护Loki的阿斯加德人加入了王子殿下的队伍，但要他们与自己的兄弟家人对抗，他们不比Loki痛苦。  
天空一到金光撒下，Odin从天而降，众神之父的苏醒很快平定了战乱，Thor带着枷锁被压上了他还没坐热的神殿。

众神之父对叛乱者的宣判是执行死刑，Thor虽有功，他却不能放过一个篡位的人。  
但他的儿子阻止了他，Loki不带一丝请求，甚至有些戏谑的向Odin要了对囚犯Thor的监禁权。  
“father，就让他这么死了，不是太便宜他了吗？”  
Loki是这么说的，只有他自己知道当听到父亲说要处死Thor的时候，自己的心有多痛，他甚至停下来呼吸。

——  
阿斯加德恢复了平静，没有人在乎王子如何处决他曾经的丈夫。  
Loki穿着Thor熟悉的墨绿色睡袍，赤足走下楼梯，他在自己的寝宫地下开了一件囚室，里边囚着他的丈夫，他的心。

Loki走到Thor面前，脱下了唯一的遮蔽物。  
Thor被锁住双手，头发杂乱，只剩一条破败的裤子。他就靠着冰冷潮湿的墙壁坐在地上，他看到Loki靠近他，微微一笑，眼中满是爱意。  
啪！一巴掌打在了Thor脸上，“我说过，不要这样看着我！”  
他们已经这样有几个月了，打从囚室建好，Thor被移到这里之后，Loki每晚都会下来与Thor做爱，其实大部分都是在Loki享受过之后就离开，与其说做爱，不如说Loki把Thor当做人性按摩棒。

Loki深吸一口气，努力让自己的情绪稳定。他跪在Thor面前，扯下来Thor的裤子，“哼……原来伟大的雷神竟然仅仅看到裸体就能硬起来，雷神之锤是这么用吗？”  
Loki冰凉的手握住了Thor的阴茎，它已经很硬了，Loki随意撸动几下就张开腿，将它对准穴口做了下去。

“Loki，让我帮你，让我触碰你……这样你会伤到自己的！”Thor晃动着胳膊，锁链随着Thor响动，Loki每次都要这样坐下去，他怕Loki受伤，可是他越劝Loki就越用力。  
果然干涩的穴口让Loki痛苦，但他不听，“怎么，你是想逃跑吗？还要欺骗我是吗？”  
Loki愤吼，他又给了Thor一巴掌，可是他自己在问出这些话的时候，眼泪却止不住。

Thor多想去拥抱他，像从前一样拍拍Loki的后背，帮他止住眼泪。

后穴开始湿润，Loki加快了动作，他的呻吟声无限放大在囚室中，他的双手攀上了Thor的肩膀，Thor被Loki挑起的情欲让他几乎忘记了自己是个囚犯。  
Loki的胸膛就在面前，Thor低头含住了Loki的乳头，Loki一愣，他的确很喜欢Thor的舔弄，他就快到了，也就忽虑掉自己想要抗拒的心情，专心享受今晚的性事。

“啊……”  
Loki的手撸动着自己的阴茎，他努力让自己释放，精液溅了两人一身，Thor的胸上甚至嘴唇上，Thor伸出舌头舔了舔，Loki看到Thor的举动，慌忙的移开目光，把自己的睡袍甩在了Thor身上，离开囚室。

Thor只能嗅着睡袍上残留的Loki的气味，等待着阴茎软下来。

——  
Loki靠在床上，身边是一堆空酒瓶。今晚Odin向他询问了Thor的近况，Loki只怕众神之父还要赐死他。  
Loki含糊了过去。  
Odin自从平定了Thor的叛乱后，身体大不如前，他不止一次授意要将王位传给Loki，只是王位对于Loki没有那么大的诱惑。  
今晚Loki第一次不去见Thor。Thor在地下听到了酒瓶掉地的声音，他喊了Loki，可是无人回应。  
Thor就睁着眼睛直到天亮。

Odin的离世显得突然，但也算平静。  
早上在与Frigga谈论Loki，他们需要一位女性与Loki结婚，阿斯加德的新王得有一位配得上他的王后，也需要有人照顾他，尊敬他。  
众神之父就静静的靠在妻子肩上闭上双眼，长久之后，神后亲吻了丈夫的额头，宣布了众神之父的离开和新王的继位。  
Loki还没从父亲离世的难过中恢复，就被匆匆拥上王座。

众神之中还是有人向新王提出要他迎娶王后的愿望。Loki说自己还无法从父亲离世的伤痛中走出来。  
他依旧住在自己还是王子时的寝宫。  
Loki总感觉这样靠近Thor能让他安心。今晚，Loki穿着新王的礼服走进囚室。Thor看到Loki，无论被Loki扇多少巴掌，他都无法移开自己的目光。

他准备好迎接耳光，可是预料中的那一下没有到来。Loki解开了长久束缚Thor的枷锁，伸手拉起他。  
Thor起身时没有站稳，Loki扶住了他，引着Thor走上楼，带他去了浴室。Loki没有说一句话，Thor也没有开口。

Loki褪去了二人的衣物，Loki舀着水给Thor清洗，当洗到下身的时候，Loki跪在Thor面前，含住了Thor的阴茎。  
这是Loki第一次为Thor口交，这是Thor始料未及的，Loki的舌头很软，但是他的技术很生硬，偶尔牙齿会磕到，偶尔也会噎到自己，可他没有停止。  
Thor心疼的抚摸着Loki的头发，Loki吐出阴茎，改用手去撸动。  
“哈，没想到……还好它没有被憋坏。”Loki抬眼看着Thor，像极了他们曾经婚后的日子。Thor看得恍惚，他抱起Loki与他亲吻，久违的触感险些让Thor哭了出来，他后悔了，后悔死了，什么虚名，什么王位，如果这些都没有Loki的陪伴，那还有什么用。

Thor急切地亲吻他，“Loki……Loki，我爱你我爱你！”  
Loki没有回答，只是继续与Thor交缠。Thor用力拥着Loki，像是要揉进自己的身体里，他在口中尝到一丝苦涩，Loki哭了，Thor就吻着Loki的眼睛，吻干他脸上的泪。

Thor拉着Loki倒在床上，一遍遍的亲吻着Loki的身体，就像膜拜神明的信徒。Loki就是神明，是属于他的神明，他的阳光，他的爱。  
“Thor，进来……填满我……”  
Loki在请求Thor，就今晚了，就放肆这最后一次。  
Thor用手指扩张，他听到Loki念了一串咒语，很快他的后穴就湿润了很多，原来Loki可以用魔法润滑，可他之前一直在用疼痛告诫自己，Thor是叛徒。

Thor换上了自己的阴茎，挺进的瞬间两个人都发出喟叹。Thor撑着胳膊，与Loki对视，他们望着彼此，生怕看漏一下。  
Thor温柔地进出，他怕弄疼了Loki，可也引起了王的不满，“怎么了？你是被关得不会操我了吗？叔叔……”  
Loki勾起嘴角，Thor俯下身吻住Loki，“待会儿可不要叫停。”  
猛烈的撞击每一下都扫过Loki的敏感点，天边的惊雷昭示着雷神强烈的欲望。他伸手去抚慰Loki挺立的阴茎，直到和自己一起释放出来。

短暂停歇的两个人互相抵着额头，Thor就在Loki的体内再次硬了起来，Loki的手划过Thor的每一道伤疤，像他们第一次的时候他亲吻的那样，那曾经是他的荣耀。  
Thor没有换姿势，他就这样和Loki面对面的进行了第二次。他曲起Loki的双腿，按住他的膝盖，Thor卖力地操弄着Loki的后穴，他看到Loki舒爽地眯起双眼。  
Loki的双腿被开到最大，Thor去亲吻他的喉结，这代表渴望，他渴望Loki，这点已经毋庸置疑了。Loki也能从与之前不一样的性事中感受到Thor对他的转变，他能够确定Thor说爱他是真的，但他已经不能接受了。  
在两个人都心事重重的时候，Thor释放了第二次，Loki在高潮中被Thor操射。Thor和Loki交换了位置，他让Loki趴在自己身上，将他搂在怀里，像哄孩子一样轻拍着他的背。

“Thor……”  
“嗯？”  
“出来！”  
“不要，这里边又湿又软的。”  
“你……为老不尊！”  
“那我们再来一次吧？”

Thor虽然是询问，但他没给Loki反驳的机会，坐起身子开始了新一轮的操弄，直到Loki搂紧Thor获得了再一次高潮。

——  
第二天Thor清醒过来的时候，发现他被重新拷在了囚室中。没等他理清思绪，侍卫就来压人，他们说王要对他进行最后宣判。

“Thor”  
冷冽的声音像是冰霜国度的寒风，Thor盯着王座上的人，静静的听着他开口。  
“我以神王之名，剥夺你雷神之位，即日起流放中庭，不得回到阿斯加德。”

Loki眼里没有任何波澜，直直的接着Thor投来的目光，却和昨晚天差地别。  
Thor以为昨晚是久违的温存，以为Loki会原谅他。是啊，他犯了那么重的罪，剥夺神位流放中庭已经算轻的了。  
他听不到众神赞美Loki仁厚或者说他余情未了的话，他只是想，他再也见不到Loki了。

Loki不给Thor任何说话的机会，他示意侍卫将他压上彩虹桥，Loki看着Thor渐行渐远的背影，伸手覆上肚子，“say goodbye to papa……”  
是的，最终Freya的祝福成真了，Loki一次在囚室中让Thor射出来之后才离开，应该就是那天了。

Loki让所有人离开，一个人坐在大殿之上，那里孤独，冷清。

Goodbye Thor……


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的番外比正文多字啊！  
> 本来想写迷之王储来着，就是……这孩子怎么蹦出来的，这种感觉……  
> 天，真的搞不清这个怀孕方面和对战什么的啊！所以剧情很多，肉很少……  
> 复联人出没……有一些雷2剧情和自己的修改………

距离阿斯加德之王怀孕已经四个月了，但对于神袛来说这还算前期，毕竟中庭说的“怀胎十月”他是真的需要十个月来孕育王储。  
不过让Loki觉得烦躁的是，他一个人力不从心，原本神王在怀孕期间一直给胎儿输送神力，可是小家伙似乎不满足只来自母方的输送。听那些年长的女神们说过，胎儿一般会努力地吸收母亲的神力以供自己成长，但是如果只有一方的话，后期母体会因为承受不了而流产，不过这种情况很少，毕竟大部分父亲那一方会间断性输送神力以缓解母方承担的负荷。  
Loki越到这个时候就越生气，凭什么自己要一个人受苦，那个播种的就可以逍遥在外。显然我们的小国王选择性忘记了一些事。他没有和Frigga说自己怀孕的事，每次也都用魔法隐藏身形，直到在一天朝会上被群臣吵到头疼昏了过去，众神之母才发现自己儿子孕育了新生命。

都说妈妈在女儿？怀孕期间会比丈夫还要紧张，Frigga让Loki每天朝会后一定要来Fensalir，不过Frigga还是不如孩子父母提供神力来的纯粹。  
Loki每天被母亲逼着喝些能够补充神力的药水，之后还要被哄着吃掉甜品，天知道自己以前喜欢的东西现在看着都反胃是谁的错！而且自己已经是王了，为什么还要像个孩子一样！  
“你本来就是妈妈的小宝贝啊，不管你多大都是我儿子……”众神之母是这样回答的。

今早的朝会依旧无聊，Loki有时候想啊，干嘛一定要全程握住永恒之枪去听他们哔哔，一直撑着胳膊很酸，啊，应该是全身都很酸。  
神王现在没功夫搭理他们，还在想着结束之后又要喝药了，直到他听到“中庭”。  
要说Loki不在意是假的，他已经忍住很多次不去监视中庭，或许说，不去监视那个人。可是事情摆在他面前，他的心情还是有些复杂。  
“你刚刚说……中庭？那里有什么事，不是有一群什么人维护他们星球的和平吗？”  
回禀的大臣被Loki打断，直到他听完Loki的话又继续，“是的，但是据说这次是来自异星的生物袭击中庭，所以他们才向阿斯加德发出讯号……”

Thor，一定是他，只有他才知道该怎么向九界传递消息。  
Loki想到这儿就觉得怒火中烧，握着永恒之枪的右手不断收紧，努力深呼吸保持镇定以压下莫名的恶心。  
这个家伙，怎么就能认定自己会帮他！

大臣看着Loki的脸色，想了想还是把心中的话说了出来：“吾王，这次侵犯中庭的是奇塔瑞人，要找到流落在中庭的以太，如果让他们得手……吾王为九界之首，还是要……”  
Loki挥了挥手，他不想再听废话了，以太的事情他不是很清楚，只知道曾经被自己祖父封印了起来，没想到在中庭。  
Loki恢复到往日的威严，“既然如此，还是要先去了解清楚情况……那就由我出面，好好会会那些怪物。”

“吾王三思！”  
“吾王万万不可啊！”

啧，给个机会去外地还遭拒。  
Loki学着Odin的样子让他们安静。站起身来说到，“我自有打算，身为九界最优秀的魔法师，我当然不会去硬碰硬，只是我希望自己去摸清楚情况，贸然出兵损伤的可是我们。”

“吾王英明！”

嘁，就会拍马屁。

——  
Stark大楼。  
“Thor你说的那个阿什么的神，真的会来吗？不是我说，就算你叫Thor，不也是个地球人？”  
钢铁侠Tony Stark是捡到Thor的人，老实说他当时还让Jarvis扫描了一下他的脑袋，以确保这个快能当自己爸爸的男人没有伤到头。

“吾友，请相信我，阿斯加德的国王不会坐视不理的，而且我说了，我是阿萨人，不是中庭……地球人。”Thor知道他们一直都没有怎么相信他说的话，毕竟现在自己已经不是神了，而且……说实在的，他只希望Loki可以抛开个人恩怨，像众神之父曾经维护九界和平那样帮助中庭。  
Clint前不久才结束任务归队，他想了想还是忍不住好奇问Thor，“那你就是那个北欧神话里写的雷神喽，那你老爹，哦，我说的是你父亲，是Odin了？那也有个Loki是你叔叔？”  
Thor把刚喝进嘴里的啤酒喷了出来，“吾友，这个笑话一点都不好笑，我曾经的确是雷神，不过……而且Odin不是我的父亲，他是我的义兄，Loki……才是Odin的儿子，这次就是向他求助的，而且我……我是……他……”

“哇哦，神圈真乱，Loki不是恶作剧之神吗？向他求助有用吗？不会临阵倒戈什么的？那我们干嘛给自己招敌人！啊啊啊啊！”Tony的怪叫引来众人烦躁的眼神，他还是识相的闭嘴了。  
Thor在安静之后继续开口说：“Loki不是什么恶作剧之神，他是火神，掌管火元素，就像我曾经掌控雷电一样。”  
“我想我们应该讨论一下在等到援兵之前，接下来怎么办？”Steve拍了拍Thor的肩膀，他相信Thor的话，可能绝大部分的原因是因为自己也跟这个世界格格不入。

“刚刚我们打退了一部分，相信他们现在正在整顿，这个时候应该不会来袭击。我们现在要做的，也是要养精蓄锐。”Thor多年的征战经验告诉他，下次奇塔瑞出兵只会越发难打。  
Tony听完点了点下巴，“所以……你的意思是我们现在就吃顿饭睡一觉？但是还得做好战斗准备？那就是说我得一直穿着我的宝贝？”  
“的确是要这样，不过你速度很快，应该脱下也没什么问题。”Thor一本正经的回答，结果又引来Tony的吼叫，“hey！我最讨厌人家说我速度快！”

“别理他。”  
显然和Tony相处了很久的战友们早就见怪不怪了。

——  
Loki来到Stark大楼的天台上，当然是隐身模式。

“Sir，我检测到天台上有不寻常的魔法波动，两个。但是我看不到他们，应该是隐身了。”Jarvis的声音响彻大厅。  
Thor蹭的一声站了起来，其他复仇者们都用一种“What’s wrong with you？”的眼神看着他。

Thor也有些尴尬，“咳，应该是Loki了，他是九界中最厉害的魔法师，如果我没说过的话……不过有两个？难道Loki还带了别人？”  
“这样说了等于白说，你侄子隐身了，摆明不想见我们，哦，应该是你。怎么回事？你不是说Loki是个绅士，怎么来见长辈还这么偷偷摸摸的？你们神真怪。”Tony依旧阴阳怪气的吐槽，倒是开始相信了Thor是神的这件事情。  
Thor不知道该怎么说了，他有些不敢承认他和Loki的另一层关系。  
“嘶……”Tony吸了口气，“话说回来，Thor你到底是因为什么来地球的？当时都不让我问，别说你们不好奇！”

这个问题确定让人好奇，不然怎么好好的神仙下凡，难不成是来玩还是泡妞？  
Thor想了想，既然Loki已经来了，自己再怎么也该实话实说，“我……发动了叛乱，谋朝篡位……之后被Loki流放到了这里。”

“哇哦，酷！”  
“真刺激！”  
“天哪！”  
“……”

Tony走到Thor身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，学着Thor说话的样子，“吾友，你竟然是个反派！这还真不赖！复仇者的第一位反派！”  
“我……”  
“哼，想不到阿斯加德的叛徒在中庭过得很滋润啊！”  
Thor的话没说完就被打断了，打断的人正是Loki。其实Loki已经在大厅里呆了一会儿，他也不是想这么快现身，只是因为肚子里的孩子靠近没有神力的父亲还是会激动，以至于影响到了Loki的魔法。  
虽然现身有些狼狈，但是也要保持着王者的威严。Loki成为王之后，也学会了说话的艺术，对他而言的艺术。

“Lo……Loki……”Thor结结巴巴的，Loki冲他翻了个白眼，选择自我介绍一下，“你们好中庭的勇士们，吾乃Odin之子，阿斯加德的国王，火之神袛，九界的守护者，以及最厉害的魔法师。”  
Tony吹了个口哨，向Loki伸出了手，“我是Howard Stark之子，Stark集团的最高统治者，钢铁侠，人送外号花花公子，是复仇者联盟的老大。”

众人白眼，却没打算错过看好戏。

“嗯，听起来你像是这里的国王……”  
“I’m the king of the world！”

“Tony”Natasha开口制止了Tony，“让Thor和Loki聊聊，显然他们已经很久没见了不是吗？”  
黑寡妇可没错过Thor的眼神，其实在Loki现身之后，Thor的目光就一直没有离开那个年轻的国王。

——  
“Loki……”  
“现在和我说说情况，我可不是来和你叙旧的。”

他们现在在Thor的房间里，Loki不自觉得做了几个深呼吸，他有些怀念Thor的味道，而且肚子里的孩子也不闹腾了。  
哼，还算有点用！

Thor往Loki身边凑了凑，“可是你脸色看起来不太好，要不要先休息？”  
可是Loki的决定也是很难去改变的，Thor只好说明。  
Loki听完后躺到了床上，“既然你有经验我也不好说什么，我要睡一会儿，之后我会去寻找以太的踪迹。你不介意吧？”  
Thor摇了摇头，他怎么会拒绝，自从来到中庭，Thor无时无刻不在想着Loki，他不止一次回想起他和Loki最后一次的交合，他能从Loki眼里感受到爱意，只是自己做错了事，就一定要受到惩罚。

Loki在睡着的时候会皱着眉头，这几个月来，他一定很辛苦，Thor想着，手指在Loki眉头上方来回，却不敢触碰，Loki苍白的脸色和眼底的乌青，显得少年更加脆弱，如果不是以这样的方式见面就好了，只不过如果不是这次奇塔瑞的侵犯，见面可能遥遥无期吧……

Loki醒来的时候天边已经泛黄，看来今天奇塔瑞不会再来挑衅了。Loki看着靠在沙发上睡着的Thor，果然没了神力会加速老化吗？怎么感觉头发更白了？  
看得出神的Loki晃了晃脑袋，踢醒了Thor，“老年人的睡眠很多啊，天都快黑了还在睡。”  
“唔……Loki，你什么时候醒来的？”Thor揉了揉眼睛，老实说，听到爱人说自己老，心里还是会有些低落，尽管他说的是事实。

“你别忘了，我们还有正经事要办。”又一个白眼送给Thor，Loki也不管Thor有没有完全清醒，就带着Thor瞬移到了以太的所在。  
其实有这么强大的魔法波动很轻易找到，也正因为如此，奇塔瑞才会从虫洞打开的位置不断向以太的位置进攻。

“咳咳咳……”Thor到达目的地后就开始咳嗽，他有些想吐，Loki的速度太快，过程中闪过的白光更晃得他眼晕。  
Loki双手抱胸，哼了一声，“真差劲。”  
Loki走近那块大石头，低下头去看缝隙里的以太，总要想办法拿出来才行，现在的封印出现裂痕，已经不能保存以太了。

Thor缓了缓，跟着Loki去看，突然以太变成了液体，它朝着Loki过来了，他选择了Loki作为他的宿主。Thor没多想，一个转身挡在了Loki和以太之间，一瞬间以太进入了Thor体内。  
Loki被护在怀里，承受不住以太的Thor双腿一软跪了下来。现在是凡人之躯的Thor会被以太拖死的，Loki想到这里，双眼立刻被眼泪充满，这不是Loki所能想到的，这也不是Loki想要看到的。

回到Stark大楼的Loki没有多作停留，只是告诉他们奇塔瑞不会再来了，就带着Thor回到阿斯加德。  
Frigga问询赶到了治疗室，Thor纵使有千般错，他也还是Loki的丈夫，未来王储的父亲。看着Loki不在隐藏的焦急和难过就知道他对Thor还是有感情的。

“看来要解除Thor的处罚，让他恢复神格才行，不然以他的体力，很快就……”  
医官为难的看向Loki，宣布Thor审判的是Loki，只要他点头，Thor的命就算保住了。  
Loki就站在一旁盯着Thor的脸，长久的静止让众人以为Loki不会同意，可他还是走向Thor，伸手催动永恒之枪，一道金光消逝，雷神回来了。

Frigga带着众人离开，一时间治疗室里只剩Thor和Loki两个人。  
雷神缓缓睁开眼睛，虚弱地给Loki一个微笑。Loki避开了Thor的视线，良久才开口，“你……你当时，为什么要那么做？”  
Thor当然知道Loki说的是在以太液化的时候，他笑了笑，“我只是出于本能，我不想让你再受伤害了，对于以前的事情，我从来没有对你说声抱歉，Loki，对不起……”  
Loki的眼睛红红的，他才不要像个小孩子一样哭出来，“说这些干嘛……”说完Loki转身就走了，能说这么多话，一定是没什么问题了。  
Thor看着Loki背影苦笑，直到Loki离开后，Thor还在盯着门口，原本紧闭的大门被重新打开，只是来人让Thor惊讶不已。

——  
Loki一直在指挥军队加强防守，连他知道是那些通往其他星域的密道也加派了守卫。事情结束之后，Loki才算松了口气，身体的重量倾向手里的永恒之枪。  
Thor还躺在治疗室的床上，他一直在想Frigga的话，他当父亲了！Loki怀着和他的孩子。他有些懊悔自己向阿斯加德求助的举动，他怎么能让Loki置身于危险之中。  
还在自我反省的Thor没有注意到Loki的靠近，直到爱人的脸近在咫尺。  
Thor看向Loki，眼神往下盯着Loki看起来还十分平坦的肚子，伸出手覆在上边。神力的输送让Loki的肚子不再抽筋，想到Frigga对自己说的，她已经告诉了Thor孩子的事情，Loki责怪地看着母亲，Frigga却说凭他连自己都瞒着的举动，他绝对不会自己主动告诉Thor的。

“好了好了，我舒服多了，你别一会儿又昏过去……”Loki想要移开，却被Thor揽到了怀里。  
久违的接触，彼此心照不宣，享受着难得的时候。  
“Thor……”  
“嗯？”  
Loki的声音从Thor怀里闷闷地出来，“我想过了，只有Malekith才知道以太的咒语，你的身体可承受不住这个东西，倒不如我们一起去……”  
“不行！我不能再放任你冒险了！”Thor没等Loki说完就出声制止，Thor觉得刚刚的语气不太好，便转移话题，“你是在担心我吗？”  
结果话一出口，Loki却推开了Thor，“少臭屁了，我是不想一个人管孩子。”  
Thor可没有错过Loki泛红的脸。

最后Thor还是拗不过Loki，不过Loki警告过他，决不能让Frigga知道他们的计划，Loki制造了幻象引开了一个缺口的守卫。说起来神王也是生气，为了这个人，自己还要偷偷摸摸的。

踏上黑暗精灵的地盘，果然这里乌烟瘴气的。Thor一路上护着Loki，生怕他出现一点差错，尽管Loki嘴上嫌弃Thor小看他，但是心里还是有一丝丝甜蜜的。  
Malekith带着一帮手下恭候多时了，“阿斯加德的国王和叛徒混在一起，说不去不觉得可笑吗？”  
Loki闻言笑了一声，“这是有原因的，就像远古冬棺属于霜巨人一样，以太属于你，我只是物归原主罢了。”  
Malekith有些不确定，Loki看出来他的想法，“我带来的是和平，至于他，依旧是阿斯加德的叛徒。”说完，Loki还冲着Thor捅了一刀。  
“好，那么……”Malekith开始念起咒语，Thor随着他的声音升到了半空，等到以太完全被Malekith吸收，Loki向他丢了一个狠招。  
Thor找来雷神之锤，两个人将后背交给彼此，与黑暗精灵展开搏斗。

一个战士一个法师，虽然Thor和Loki一同上战场时他们是敌人，但是这次他们配合默契。  
Loki很快从Malekith那里夺得以太，这次他直接将以太冻结，在固体状态下，它只是一颗鲜红的宝石。  
正要向Thor炫耀的时候，“Thor！”  
雷神躲闪不及，一把长剑斜插进了他的胸膛，Loki气急，催动火元素把那个伤害Thor的怪物烧成了灰烬。

Loki扑到Thor身边，一边留着眼泪一边帮Thor疗伤，“你这个老家伙，是不是老的打不动了，反应迟钝了是不是！”  
Thor伸出手，擦掉了Loki眼泪，“你是要哭还是要骂，我好疼啊Loki，饶了我吧……”

——  
事情结束之后，Loki将以太放在了Odin曾经的地下宝库中，并向阿斯加德宣布，Thor为了救自己被以太附身，在流放期间一直维护中庭的和平，也深刻反省了自己曾经的错误，神王本王宅心仁厚，特此赦免他。

（终于到肉了！）  
回到寝宫Loki才算放松下来，看着床上睡着的Thor，Loki嘟了嘟嘴，真是会享受，我这么累，你伤都治好了还睡。  
Loki坐在床边背对着Thor，真占地方，我一个睡这么大的床都习惯了。

Thor不知什么时候醒来，也许从Loki一进门。他从背后抱住Loki，倒把小国王给吓了一跳。Thor双手环住Loki，支起身子开始一点一点褪下来他的衣服，Loki也没有推拒。  
Thor亲吻着Loki的后颈，肩膀，双手开始揉捻Loki由于怀孕而隆起的乳房，Loki回来之后就不再对他隐藏。他低头亲吻着Loki的后背，双手移到下方，那里鼓鼓的，那里孕育着他和Loki的孩子。

Loki转过头来和Thor亲吻，彼此湿润了对方的嘴唇，Thor的手抓住Loki的阴茎套弄着，在Loki哼出声的同时伸入舌头，终于，终于又在一起了，Thor吻着Loki，想着再也不要分开了。  
Thor的睡袍早就被他扯掉，还是从前Loki为他挑选的，像极了他披风的红色。Thor将Loki抱上了床，让Loki跪趴在床上，为了护住肚子，Loki只能支起下身，Thor罩在Loki上方，他揉捏着Loki饱满的臀肉，后穴在Thor的动作下一张一合，Thor伸出舌头去舔弄。  
“嗯……唔……”  
听到Loki的呻吟，Thor改用舌头去戳刺，Loki咬住了床单，他可不知道Thor还会干这个。

Thor将手指插入Loki的后穴，爬上前去舔着Loki的耳廓，“Loki，叫出来好吗？不要忍着……”  
Loki放松了牙齿，美妙的声音从齿缝中流出，“啊，Thor……我……忍不住了……”  
原本孕期中Loki就异常敏感，每天一堆事情压得他顾不得疏解欲望，现在被Thor的舌头和手指轮番照顾了一番，竟然有了想要射精的感觉。  
Thor将Loki扶起，捏着Loki的下巴，将自己的阴茎对着Loki的嘴巴，“宝贝儿，让他湿点儿。”Loki瞪了Thor一眼，却没有拒绝，将Thor的粗壮吃了进去。  
老天，这是Thor心心念念的，他一直想要让Loki为他口一会，现在竟然激动到想要流眼泪。想要流泪的还有我们的国王，Loki被Thor噎得逼出了眼泪，越来越多的口水沾到Thor的阴茎上。

“不吃了，下巴好累，叔叔……你不会真得老到不行了吧？”  
Loki说这话只是为了让Thor感觉操他，他实在忍得难受。Thor何尝不是，他虽然享受，但是更多的是为了进入Loki时不要让他太疼。  
Thor靠在床头，让Loki坐在上边一点一点吃下去，骑乘的姿势是为了不压坏肚子，但这样让Thor完全的深入进去，Thor开始搂着Loki向上挺动，每次都顶在Loki的最深处，那里十分敏感，Loki舒服地仰着脖子，吞咽着口水，Thor看着Loki滚动的喉结，吻了上去，Thor加快了下身的动作，恨不得把Loki钉在自己的阴茎上，但是为了孩子还是收敛了些力气。

“啊……啊啊，不要了不要了！我不行了……”Loki在惊呼中射了出来，竟然没有触碰就射了，精液溅到了他和Thor的肚子上，有的竟然还在Thor的下巴上，Loki低头去舔掉，在Thor张嘴的同时，把舌头伸了进去，“好吃吗？”Loki冲着Thor坏笑，现在Thor倒有点想相信北欧神话里的恶作剧之神是他的Loki了。  
Thor继续他的挺动，搂紧Loki丝毫不顾他扯着自己的头发喊停，哪有自己爽完就不让他射的，以为还在地牢里吗？想起从前，Loki禁锢着他，在他身上操着自己，Thor感觉自己越发的硬了。  
Loki和他一起上下，Loki的呻吟是他听过世间最动人的声音，Loki的后穴滚烫的包裹着他的阴茎。

“嗯啊……Loki，Loki，my love……”终于Thor也在这场情事中射了出来。Loki松开Thor，两人额头相抵粗喘着，Thor从Loki的后穴里拔了出来，带着Loki躺在床上，两个人都在回味刚才，不过更多的是久违的温馨，Thor想起他们刚刚成婚之后的日子，尽管有些平淡，但却是最能温暖彼此的时候了。  
（体谅一下老人家和孕夫，就这一次吧……）

——  
六个月之后，Loki诞下一子，封为王储，名曰Fenrir，众神沉浸在为王储举行的典礼中，众神之母怀抱着自己的孙子，还在想这两个不负责的父母去了哪里。

“就再生一个嘛，你看你总说我年纪大，满足一下叔叔的愿望，生个向你这么可爱小公主不好吗？”  
“不……不行了！啊……”

再次怀孕的神王陛下挺着肚子想要让老人家去结扎。


End file.
